Tears for Love
by KaitlynLovesYou
Summary: Beast Boy has deemed himself the one to help out a fellow Titan as well as his best friend when she is upset. BBRae


_Okay, it has been forever since I have posted anything on here. I kind of lost my inspiration for a while. It's really hard to write when you were writing for someone else… Take my advice, write for yourself because the only person you'll be able to prove yourself to is yourself. I hope you all enjoy this little one shot (I may or may not continue it.) Read, Review, and Enjoy._

 _I do not own Teen Titans…_

 _-KaitlynLovesYou_

Teen Titans: Tears for Love

"Beast boy, just leave me alone!" She exasperated. He knocked lightly on her door one last time. "Come on Raven. Please just talk to me." The green changeling heard her window explode and ran to the elevator. He impatiently waited but the elevator never came. "Damn it, Raven." He murmured before taking flight as a green dove down the stairs. When he finally made it outside he was mesmerized at the beauty in front of him. He could tell she was crying, and for the first time the tears were shed for her own feelings.

"Rae…" He whispered as he made his way across the beach. "Rae, please just talk to me." He could feel his own tears form as he made his way to his best friend. He subtly reached for her with full intentions of keeping her in his arms until she was calm enough to tell him what was going on. He had done it so many times over the years he was sure even she had lost count. His heart tore into pieces as she tried to pull away from him. He know she knew just how much she meant to him, after all he reminded her every chance he got.

At that moment he could no longer hold in his tears and the girl felt miserable knowing she was the cause. He lightly grabbed her cheek, his right hand finding her hip. His eyes were closed as he pulled her to him. His lips finally found hers and they both put everything they were feeling into that kiss. When the need for air overcame Beast Boy hugged her tightly to his chest. "I Love you Rae… I always have and I always will, please don't shut me out." She pulled away enough to see the pain in his eyes. "I love you too Gar." He smiled his stupid goofy grin and Raven couldn't control the butterflies in her stomach. She let out a little squeak as a ginormous wave hit the shore, successfully drenching them both. Garfield, much to Ravens pleasant surprise, just pulled the girl more so into his arms. She could smell the salty ocean waves and the remanence of his woodsy body wash as she clung to him for any hope of sanity. "You know Rae, you're beautiful when your powers are crazy." She pulled back and glared at him as another wave crashed over them. There was a slight silence and he was about to apologize as when he harmonious laughter filled his ears. "You can be so lame sometimes." She spoke between giggles. "Come on, Rae. Let's head inside. You're going to get sick if you stay wet." He gently tucked a stray lock of silky hair behind her ear. He chuckled when she looked to the ground with a lovely blush gracing her features. He gently grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before she used her powers to carry them through her broken window. He watched as she carefully repaired the window, awestruck at how the young woman's powers have grown over the years.

Beast Boy admired the way her hips swayed as she walked toward him. "Gar, go take a shower before _you_ get sick." He nodded as he grabbed her hips and pulled her flesh against his body. He kissed her full soft lips once again and he could swear the planets were aligning as their lips fit together. "Beast Boy, please came back after…" She nearly pleaded. He nodded and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Anything for you Rae."

When he finally made it to his room he really was smiling like an idiot. He had finally had the balls to kiss her. Cyborg probably wouldn't believe him. He jumped in the shower and began his normal routine, eager to return the beautiful girl waiting on him…

As soon as Garfield left the room she made her way to the shower. She couldn't believe he had kissed her and she couldn't deny how happy it made her. After her quick shower she decided to meditate in hopes of not drowning the tower. A light knock followed by quiet words granted a distraction she was more than glad to take. "Hey Rae, let me in." She smiled as she walked to the door to see the green teen in plaid pajama pants and a white muscle t-shirt. "Hey Rae…" He whispered while staring into her lovely amethyst eyes.


End file.
